Soratus Arcun
Brazed Warden Soratus Arcun is the stoic leader of the Incinerators Chapter. He is nearly one thousand years of age, and has led the Incinerators chapter for six hundred of those years. Arcun has a great many achievement under his belt of service, and seeks only to gain more in the name of the Emperor. Greatly respected among his fellow brothers from his chapter and many others, Soratus' name has been spoken as a Legend from worlds within Segmentum Ultima and beyond for slaying dozens of enemy leaders, xenos and heretic alike. History Arcun joined the Incinerators chapter sometime between the years 087.M41 and 090.M41. He was a gifted protege of the Scout Company, and was quickly raised to the position of 4th Company Sergeant. In the year 291.M41 Soratus was then selected to participate within the Ordo Xenos' Deathwatch as a Kill-Team member. For the next ten years, Arcun's name would be whispered among the Halls of Watch Fortress Erioch as Soratus gained evermore experience within the Hunting Grounds of said Fortress, before spearheading his Kill-Team's assault when they were called into service. He would soon be called back to serve among his brothers within the 4th Company once more as they were soon readyu to depart upon a Campaign against the Eldar led by Farseer A'mok Vasuur. It was during this time that the 4th Company Captain Deasel fell by the foul powers of A'mok, leaving the 4th Company in shambles with less than twenty astartes remaining out of the usual One Hundred and Eighty. It was Soratus who rallied the remaining members of the broken Company under his banner of command before they struck out at the xenos with terrible ferocity. Vasuur herself was bisected by Arcun's Chainblade, and the rest of the Eldar were soon hunted down and brutally cut down. What happens after that has been long since forgotten through the passages of time, however sometime during the year 399.M41 Soratus became the Incinerators' new Brazed Warden, and has been leading them upon their never ending crusade ever since. Waaagh! Rodzik Blackstone Fortress Morbosa Third War of Aeterna Purging of Tomb World Noranu Liquidation of Mastiles Personality and Traits Ever loyal to the Lord of Mankind (who he deems as the Great Crusader), Arcun's charismatic nature is ever countered by his macabre lust to slay the aliens that dare plague mankind's domain. His fellow Incinerators look up to him as a figurehead of holy and justified malevolence, while other servants of the Imperium consider Arcun to be little more than a berserker. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Achievements These are some notable achievements Soratus has earned throughout his years of service to the Emperor: *'++Bisection of Eldar Farseer A'mok Vasuur++' *'++Slaying of the Ork Warlord Rodzik Grimbadd++' *'++Execution of Eldar Warlock Dien Ir++' *'++Slaying of Necron Lord Bracatus++' *'++Flaying of Tyranid Lictor of Splinter Fleet Titanus++' Wargear *'Artificer Tartaros Pattern Terminator Armor' *''Hands of Ares'' - Twin Mezoa Pattern Power Fists wielded by the Brazed Warden. A twin-linked flamer is welded together with the right gauntlet, and an Ultima Pattern Meltagun is welded with the left. The Chapter icon is impressed upon the left gauntlet, and the names of the Chapter's previous leaders are inscribed upon the right. *'Terminator Honours (Crux Terminatus)' *'Iron Halo' Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Chapter Master Category:Space Marine Character